Cantajuegos Tomateros
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU Tomato Gang][Para Julieta] ¿Tu hijo no escucha ya al equipo tomatero que te hace cantar y baila? ¡Haz que mueva el esqueleto y saque su parte más imaginativa con Cantajuegos Tomateros!
1. Chapter 1

\- Odio mi vida

\- Creo que para seguir con esto tendré que fumar mucho menos

\- No deberías fumar, para empezar, hermano querido

\- ¡Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sed las mejores personas!

\- Hermano, ¿seguro que no tomas extrañas sustancias antes de cada "concierto"?

Enrique fue a decir algo, pero por el traje, nadie entendió. De una forma absurda se juntaron en corro, gritaron "tomate" y salieron a escena sin el hombre trajeado. Un montó de pequeños aplausos y algunos gritos inundaron la sala. Dos de ellos daban la espalda, sentían la vergüenza de llevar esos petos y esas camisetas muy fuerte y como perdían poco a poco su dignidad a cada canción. Sabían que tan maldito afortunado era el cubano al enfundarse en ese traje con complejo de sauna e intento de imitación de un animal. Aunque con el sueldo que cobraban no podían quejarse mucho. Seguían sin entender como los chicos podían disfrutar, cantar y bailar aquellas canciones, algunos eran realmente "especiales" como el que iban a cantar. El líder, Antonio, hizo unas peguntas a las que los niños contestaron casi chillando. Saco la guitarra y al anunciar la primera canción, el primate salió de su escondite.

 _EL BAILE DEL GORILA_

La única chica del grupo, Emma, cantó con pura alegría acompaña del hermano del guitarrista, Paulo, que no sabía si se reía por como los niños intentaban seguir el ritmo o por como intentaba hacer el gorila con aquellos dos detrás. Por la única hora que tenían con aquellos niños y profesores, solo pudieron interpretar tres famosos éxitos: _Como me pica la Nariz, El popurrí de la Manos_ y _Soy una Taza._ Al terminar, los niños fueron a sacarse fotos y saludar a sus ídolos. Los profesores les dieron tanto el dinero como parte de una merendola. Antes de salir a la calle se tuvieron que cambiar en los baños, donde agradecieron que no hubiera ningún crío presente por el lote de insultos que dejaba caer algún que otro integrante.

No se reunieron hasta la tarde, dispuestos a ensayar las canciones para un nuevo show. El representante, Noah, casualmente el hermano de Emma y Vincent (el integrante fumador) les había alertado que el concierto del día siguiente iba a ser en un auditorio con un fondo del que si no tenían éxito con los chicos podían despedirse del nuevo videoclip con el disfraz de perro escocés. Antonio insistía en la presencia del perro escocés y la necesidad de varios disfraces más a mano, pero cuando se trataba de dinero y ese proyecto, llegaba a ser más "ahorrador" que su hermano mayor. Algo que enfadaba bastante a Lovino.

\- ¿Ni podemos comprar unos petos decentes? ¿Ni unas camisetas rojas que nos hagan sentir proto-mario bros?

\- Venga, si no ahorráis ahora, cuando bajeis en popularidad estaremos en problemas- decía Noah muy seguro- Y así parecéis más amigables. En la vida real un niño de 0-6 no se acercaría, por ejemplo, a mi hermano

\- A veces creo que las madres van solo por Antonio- dejó caer Enrique aguantando la risa- No lo podéis negar

\- No van por mi, van porque saben que sus hijos van a divertirse y pasarlo muy bien con nuestras canciones infantiles y las mascotas como el perro escoces.

\- Sabeis como y porque se hizo este grupo, no os pongáis tiquis-miquis ahora, chicos- Paulo entro en la conversación de forma neutral- tragad vuestro orgullo y cantad y bailad con vuestra vida y pulmones llenos de alquitrán

Daba rabia admitir que era verdad. Detrás había un proyecto de psicología infantil y un gran rollo que se podía resumir en "es para estimular tanto a pequeños como mayores" (campo que solo controlaban Paulo y Vincent). Quienes lo pasaban como críos eran Antonio (ex- vendedor de juguetes) y Emma (ex-chocolatera), arrastrando a su locura a Lovino y Enrique. Su lema " _el equipo con el tomate lo puede_ ". Absurdo pero divertido. Los primeros conciertos fueron especialmente duros por no tener ni idea de como actuar delante de la gente, pero después fue coser y cantar.

Estuvieron ensayando hasta tarde para poder ir a cenar juntos un par de pizzas. No dejaban de bromear de como sería el escenario con aquellos cartones pintados queriendo ser falsas casas. A veces pensaban que no lo trabajaban por ser niños el publico.

\- Venga, ya tengo el nombre para el nuevo disco: SuperVitamina

\- A veces creo que es lo que tomas antes de salir a escena

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Esto va dedicado con mucho amor y juego a mi Julieta._

 _Por si las moscas: Cantajuegos es un grupo de seis que canta canciones para niños que realmente es un un proyecto pedagógico-musical en formato audiovisual, desarrollado por especialistas en la estimulación psicomotriz y el trabajo psicopedagógico. Tienen una página web y estan en Youtube y cada título que he dicho, es realmente una canción. Había que hacer la version TomatoGang si o si._

 _Hasta la próxima_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Origins of Cantajuegos Tomateros**_

Antonio era una persona normal. Dentro de sus muchísimos defectos y cualidades, lo era. Cuando no estaba trabajando en la tienda de juguetes, siempre estaba con su guitarra en la calle, tocando como un mendigo. Su hermano (un psicólogo con una extraña adicción a las toallas portuguesas) no entendía porque (directamente no entendía la mente de su hermano) si con el sueldo de la tienda le daba. Él asegura a que era por puro placer de tocar la guitarra donde le daba la reverenda gana y no por esos más de cien euros que se sacaba. Realmente no sabía si era por su cara bonita o por bien que lo hacia. Entre sus muy variados amigos se encontraban los hermanos Emma y Vincent: Él era un tacaño, mal humorado, con un pelo de sparky digno de envidiar y una adicción al tabaco realmente malo mientras que su hermana era todo lo contrario: Chocoadicta, amante de los gatos y alegría pura. También estaba el cubano fumador de puros y adicto al helado Enrique, gran amigo. Y por ultimo Lovini, su amor plato único (o platónico) de espaguetis a la boloñesa perfectos.

Un dia cualquiera, se indigno con el mundo. No era el Antonio alegre y toca guitarras de siempre. Su hermano, muy preocupado, le pregunto porque estaba de tan mal humor y se sorprendió con la respuesta.

\- Me hallaba yo recolocando tortugas de peluche cuando vi los Tsum Tsum horriblemente colocados, balones de peluche con marca de pinta labios y todo el mundo, hasta mis fieles niños de tres años mirando el nuevo Call of Duty. ¡No podía ser el animal Crossing, no, un videojuego realmente violento y estúpido! Ya nadie coge pelotas, pistolas de agua o las muñecas. Prefieren quedarse matando gente en la realidad virtual. Y lo que más me enfado fue verlos comer esas porquerías. Un niño, él solo, una tableta de Milka con Oreo en vez de un bocata de nocilla de toda la vida, de chopper o pate tapa negra. Estos niños se van a la mierda, hermano.

\- Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo

Solo entonces, los dos hermanos empezaron a crear el plan "Tomateros". Iba a ser una actividad en uno de los colegios donde Paulo trabajaba muy de vez en cuando. El plan era animarlos a ejercitar al ritmo de su muy motivada guitarra. Parecía todo un éxito hasta que vieron en el patio como mentían y sacaban sus DS para jugar al smash.

Llamo a sus amigos para elevar el plan a un nivel superior:

Cantajuegos Tomateros

Fue dificil convencer a sus amigos de hacerlos complices en ese gran crimen contra las malas costumbres que estaban cogiendo los pequeños. Tuvieron ayuda de Noah, hermano de Emma para poder ayudarlos. Y sacaron el primer exito con el que iban a reventar los reproductores infantiles.

 _El Payaso Tallarín_

El escogido para ser disfrazado de payaso tallarín fue Lovino, que se enfado muchisimo. Pero Antonio, con su guitarra, estaba orgulloso del trabajo.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _(Dedicado a Julieta)_

 _Lo siento, tenía ganas de hacer un capitulo de "Origins" y nación esto_

 _hasta la próxima~_


End file.
